


A Grief Observed

by AslansCompass



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Grieving, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, anakin gets a different master, stages of grief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: After years of training, Obi-Wan Kenobi is finally a Jedi Knight But he never imagined it would happen like this. He'd imagined the braid-cutting, the ceremony, new missions.... not this. Not the sheer emptiness where Qui-Gon used to be, physically and spiritually. Not the mindless exhaustion of each new day. "There is no death, there is the Force," or so the Creed says.Thankfully, others are there to help him adjust.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A Grief Observed

> The heart of the wise is in the house of mourning--Ecclesiastes 7:4

* * *

Master Billaba paused a moment outside the low, unadorned building to double-check the information on her datapad. North-northwest quadrent, sector 541, Ha'wia Building, #176. Temple dwelling of Master Qui-Gon Jinn and apprentice.

Or, at least, it had been. In all the chaos following Naboo, no one had bothered to update the records--or offer _Knight_ Kenobi new quarters. 

She still wasn't entirely comfortable showing up uninvited. But she _had_ tried to com him, and she _had_ checked the refectory, the quartermaster's, the archives, and the gardens; no one there had seen him recently either. So it was time for the direct approach.

Depa cautiously reached into the Force, only enough to detect life signs. Identifying an individual against the full hum of the Temple was difficult, but recent events had left their mark on everyone involved. Kenobi had lost his Master; he had fought a Sith, the first in a thousand years. 

He was there.

She withdrew, carefully adjusting her shields before knocking on the door. "Obi-Wan, it's Master Billaba."

No answer. Maybe he was sleeping. Or meditating. 

She tried again. "Kenobi? Are you there?" 

He was there, she was certian. Depa concentrated a moment and unlatched the door. 

Even in the middle of the day, little sunlight reached Corescant's surface. Most buildings had natural reflectors and biolights to mimic the solar rhythm, with additional lights to be adjusted as needed. This time of day, a few hours after dinner, artifical light gleamed in many windows, slipping under doors and panels. But the room she entered was dim, revealing only vague silhouttes. If Depa hadn't checked already, she'd have assumed nobody was home.

Her eyes adjusted slowly. Obi-Wan was sitting on the floor, next to a half-empty storage bin. 

"Hello."

He didn't respond. He didn't even move. He just sat there, staring at nothing.

"Anakin wanted to see you, but--" Depa cut herself off. "Obi-Wan, are you alright?" 

He was just sitting here. Alone. In the dark.

And he wasn't answering.

Trance? Fever? Concussion? 

"I'm going to turn up the light. Just a little bit, okay?" She adjusted the settings with one hand, carefully watching Obi-Wan. He blinked at the increased light. 

She could see scuff marks on his wrists, blisters on his forehead and hands. And when she listened carefully, his beathing was slow and awkward. "Do you need some more bacta? Where do you keep it?"

"Don't need." His voice was almost too low to hear. "Fine."

"When did you last visit the healers?"

The silence that followed was its own answer.

"Come on, then. We'll see if we can get something for those injuries."

Obi-Wan grunted but got up all the same.

* * *

"


End file.
